


A Broken World

by UnforgottenStories



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforgottenStories/pseuds/UnforgottenStories
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Grandfather won, what would happen to human kind? For once it is up to the Delightful Children to fix it, though that could be a bit hard due to them stuck in space with no way back, okay scratch that they are always prepared. They had a mech, one that can fit in the palm of a hand, and grow to the size of a house. Now they must save the earth and the very children they despise from the likes of Grandfather.





	1. As a Family

The Delightfuls shouted smashing their fists against the glass of the chamber they were locked inside as they were all shot into space. They couldn't believe it, the kids next door had finally outsmarted them to the max, max being, them getting shot out into space with no means of letting them return. Of course this wasn't fully correct, as David had a mech he always brought just in case of a stupid emergency such as this one.

David smirked, he grabbed it out of his pocket and soon the mech had grown in size, then soon enough the five of them were on their way back to earth in their mech, not knowing the terrible events that had taken place. 

When they made it down to earth, all they could see was Father's demolished mansion, a demolished moon base, and a bunch of mindless zombies, children and adults alike. It was obscene, terrible was an understatement. They noticed Father was sitting on his chair nervously drumming his fingers on the small office table in front of him. This was unlike the Father they knew, they hadn't ever seen him look so vulnerable in all their time with him. As he turned towards them the Five delightful children still in the mech kept their distance noticing Grandfather for the first time. They had heard of him and his great power but being confronted with it face to face was utterly terrifying.

He was rather tall and all in black alike Father, but everything else seemed to be totally different, in a very terrible way. The five of them had no clue of what to do as their Father had totally backed down and everyone else seemed to be zombified.

"Oh, come on....this just isn't fair" The five of them whined, their echoing voices just as creepy as normal. Just one thing was different, their voices that were usually in monotone were now shrill in terror. 

"My children....please. Don't go against him, he will change you into one of his zombies...." Father said in a small whisper, in fact he seemed to be closing himself off from the world, they couldn't really blame him for wanting to of course since they'd seen how terrible the earth had become in only a singular day.

The five froze when they heard a shout, it sounded like the command to attack.

In fact it was, Grandfather had ordered his army of zombified people, people that they had known and cared for. The five of them were startled when they saw the forces making their way towards them. Was it over? Oh hell no it wasn't.  
David opened up the cockpit of the mech, all five of them jumping out in one fluid movement. They wouldn't go down without a fight, not now, not ever.

Within a few moments the five of them were armed with nothing but their fists, being kids they weren't that strong and they were against adults and teenagers as well as kids their own age. Their downfall was inevitable but in the end they would fight for their lives if it meant they would have a place to call home.

Their home of course had been destroyed but not everything in it. The five of them ran for it, they ran until their legs felt numb, until they thought they'd have at least a few moments to think of a plan. They were strong, stronger than anyone could imagine, though they were delightfulized to the fullest extent of the word the five of them the original five, the members of sector z were still fighting against it. They were the parts of the Delightful Children that made them so intent on doing what they do, of never giving up no matter the cost. 

Bruce, David, Ashley, Lenny, and Constance all looked at each other nervously, each knowing the others thoughts. They would have to become what they despised oh so much in order to save their father and the whole world from destruction. The five of them slipped out of their hiding place as quiet as humanly possible only to be spotted by the zombies a moment later.

The five quickly ran up to a house, one from not too far away, apparently it had belonged to another sector of the KND before the apocalyptic times they were now in. They just managed to get inside before the zombies got to them. Though it was finely built it wouldn't last forever against the attackers and the five of them knew it. They looked around nervously trying to find any weapons that could help them. 

David soon had leaned up against the wall triggering a trap door, one that hadn't been put there by the present owners. He fell down a slide into a dark room, a light flickered on a moment later showing the Sector z logo on the wall as well as their extra outfits and weapons. He froze, not knowing what to do, it felt as if he knew this place, but he didn't. Or did he.

The others soon followed, all of them jumping down into the secret room, astonished at the findings of the suits and weapons just as much as David was. This place, it was so familiar though none of them could understand why.

Soon the five of them were all in the outfits they'd found hanging as well as being armed with the weapons they'd found. They wouldn't kill anyone but they could do some decent damage if used properly. 

At the sound of the doors breaking down upstairs, they flinched back, but they all stayed rather calm. This was it, they could do it, they could take back the earth for both their Father and their past friends. The Delightful Children had a moment of clarity, maybe the only way to defeat this true evil was to let their past and present selves mesh into one person, into The Delightful Children From Sector Z.


	2. Questioning Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Delightful Children find it hard to grasp onto reality and fantasy.

The Delightful Children made their way out the base from an underground passageway Bruce had found. As luck had it, the zombies were all trying to get in through the treehouse and paid little to no attention the the fact they had escaped. The five of them made their way back to the Delightful Mansion, only to find Father and Grandfather arguing over who was the better son.

David put his hand to his mouth, and let out a shrill whistle. 

"Hey! Old man!" Bruce shouted angrily glaring directly at Grandfather. "Why don't ya lose the whole leader of the world act and fight like a man!?!"

The others stared at him shocked, they hadn't ever thought that Bruce of all of them would say such a thing, especially in such a manner to any adult. That was in fact true, but with this man he had changed his whole outlook. He wouldn't let this man take his family away, or were they his friends, no they were his family. He froze up, he didn't know, were they family, or were they his close friends.

In that small amount of time Grandfather had grabbed ahold of him, though on any normal circumstances the person would've been zombified, but Bruce and the other Delightful Children, they were a different story altogether. They had so much fighting spirit inside of them, in fact to the point that it seemed they could withstand Grandfathers attacks altogether. But then it come, the one moment of weakness was all he needed, when Bruce looked nervously over to his so called siblings, he slowly began to change into a horrifying older and by far more grotesque. The others froze at this, Their so called leader, or was it brother? They didn't have time for this, yet, they kept thinking about it. Was everything Father told them a lie? Were they really different people? Did they have a way of finding out?

They all fell in line within a moment, listening to every word Grandfather said, it was truly strange how they felt. It was as if a part of them was fighting against him while another was wishing to obey. The four, no five Delightful Children fell to their knees in agonizing pain. Even the zombified version of Bruce, who had miraculously began to transform back into his human self. The five of them struggled against themselves, the members of sector z fighting to escape and become themselves again, while the Delightful Children were fighting back causing them to all feel excruciating pain all over their bodies. 

Father stood up, running over to the five of them, he knew what was happening and he wanted it stopped. He didn't want them finding out the truth, not then, in fact never. But the children glared up at him.

"Get away from us Father!" they all shouted as one in anguish. "We will not allow this to go on! You allowing your own father to destroy your one chance of ruling the world, you delightfulizing us, you letting your own father zombify all the earths inhabitants! That is appalling, we can not believe how weak you've become! And so, we will have no other choice to...." They stopped for a minute a huge suspense growing in the small moment of time.

"Help you." came the last words, they came out strained as if they had thought of saying something different but had changed their minds last minute. True they hated what had happened to the earth and to their family if they could even call it that anymore, but he was human and prone to make mistakes just as much as they were.

The five sighed, calming down from their fit, then glanced up to father and grandfather. "We will not be taken as mere children, if you are to rule the world there are guidelines to be followed. One being, you must unzombify all humans and living things at once. Second, you must let us be a major part of it as well as Father of course. And third, let us be the ones to de-st-roy.....the Kids Next D-Door....." They seemed to have a uneasy feeling of the third guideline they'd said, each of them seeming to realize at the same moment that they weren't told the truth about any of it, maybe they were Kids Next Door agents themselves at one point. But they smirked nonetheless, each of them fighting against their feelings, all just to please their Father.

They all watched as the many people they had known were changed back into human beings, thank god, the five hadn't thought that the plan would actually work. They smiled at that but not at what they'd said last. How could they have said such a stupid thing? To their delight they soon found the members of sector v, but at the same time they worried for the safety of them. What was wrong with them? It just wasn't right, they should be happy, shouldn't they? The five turned their backs on them for this one time, knowing that this may be the last time they see them alive.

The actions they'd taken had not only made them into future murderers, but also into powerful rulers of the world, they were excited, yet they weren't. Was this all real? Or could all of this just be some sort of sick fantasy?


	3. Drastic Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father finally stands up to Grandfather, doing the right thing in helping the Delightful Children make the right decisions.

Upon hearing what his children had said, Benedict froze, this wasn't what he'd wanted. He narrowed his eyes staring up at Grandfather. 

"You have got to be kidding me....my own father, taking control of my children...." Ben growled quietly to himself though it was louder than he intended, as right when he spoke these words Grandfather glared down at him in disgust causing terror to flood into the grown man. It was just like his childhood, always taken as second best, despised by his father. It all just made him more and more furious at the man who'd ruined his life.

All of it happened in a mere instant. Father had been holding in all his emotions for far too long, sure earlier he had blown up at his father, but this was extreme on a whole other level. It was on the level of saving the children he'd cared for and raised since he'd delightfulized them of course, about always being frowned upon as a child, and most of all for the betterment of himself. He hadn't ever thought of it that way before. Maybe it wasn't his father that had made him this way, but him thinking he could ever please such a stuck up greedy man. His eyes flashed in anger, his eyebrows furrowed, his sanity lowering to a obscene level as he suddenly exploded into flames.

"Grandfather! You have pissed me off for the last time, I'm done with you!" He shouted, his voice booming around the area followed by a small silence, then his father erupted into laughter. This was the final straw.

"I AM FURIOUS!" Ben shouted in such a loud voice that it even drowned out his fathers laughter, everything began to fade around him, all that was left was him and his god forsaken father. It was just Ben and his father, the final battle. Well he didn't really think of it in that sense but deep inside he knew that's how he felt. This would be the one chance he had to prove to himself and among all else, his brother that he wasn't a wuss, that he could and would stand up to his father for once in his life.

The fire grew to a almost blinding intensity, everyone stepping back in fear, All of course except for Grandfather, he was smirking down at his now furious son who now of all times had chosen to stand up against him. It was time to see who was the weaker link in the family, father or son.

It was rather strange to be in a situation of power above his own father, in fact it felt rather amazing. Benedict smirked slightly walking towards his father, forming a rather large ball of fire from the palm of his hand. And with a swift motion the flaming ball stuck his father, right in the face. A small chuckle escaped him as he kept this up, an onslaught of fiery rage that he now directed at the man who'd made him this way.

The Delightful Children watched in shock, their father was now taking on the strongest man they'd ever seen, and it seemed at the moment as if he was actually winning, their father, the one who was always running from the action was standing up for that of the whole world. Ashley took note of this, soon realizing that maybe he wasn't that bad afterall. Sure he hadn't been the ideal father, but he had tried his hardest to keep them safe and secure.

Father, soon with his immense power powered by his fury, had finally subdued his own father. It was quite strange, how he had seemingly drained Grandfather of all his powers in only what seemed to be a split second. Benedict had drained the fire out of him, causing his father to revert back into his former non-harmful self. And with it, soon the people who'd been zombified reverted as well, all of them staring in shock. The very man who'd started this madness, the man who despised the Kids Next Door, the man who'd delightfulized all of sector z in the first place had destroyed his one if not only chance of him ruling the world, and all for what? That was the question in everyone's mind at the end of it all.

Father had already by this point walked off down the street away from his mansion, away from all the destruction that he had caused. Maybe for once he'd done the right thing, though he didn't know it at the time. Well at least he didn't know at the time whether or not he had done the right thing. It was hard for him, a man who'd committed so many crimes, to believe that he could ever be seen as more than a cold hearted villain.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, each and every part of his body was aching. Great, just what he needed, another reason to hide away from humanity. The fight had taken a lot out of him, his energy drained to the point of exhaustion. At first he just began to slow down, then he collapsed to the ground out cold.

Upon seeing this the Delightful Children ran over to him worry spreading across their otherwise emotionless faces, somehow managing to half carry, half drag, Benedict Uno to the nearby hospital. Luckily the doctor told them that he just needed rest, but even that didn't calm them. Just seeing their father in such a state made them sick.


End file.
